My Snow White Queen
by Dbztron2
Summary: Jack has a secret, he is really a she. Not just a she but a she-pooka. What happens when the guardians find out? and whats with these people calling themselves pooka hunters showing up all of a sudden? What will Bunny do when he finds out he's not the last pooka?
1. Prolog

**Welcome to the prolog. This story was inspired by the song Snow white queen by Evanescence. So sorry for taking so long to publish anything new, I kept saying I would update things and publish new stuff in a day or a week and then I look at the date and a month has passed, but school's out now so hopefully there won't be a problem anymore. I know I should finish other stories before starting new ones but I got to excided about this one and had to put it up.**

* * *

_Stoplight, lock the door._  
_Don't look back._  
_Undress in the dark,_  
_And hide from you,_  
_All of you._

_You'll never know the way your words have haunted me._  
_I can't believe you'd ask these things of me._  
_You don't know me._

_You belong to me,_  
_My snow white queen._  
_There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over._  
_Soon I know you'll see,_  
_You're just like me._  
_Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you._

_Wake up in a dream._  
_Frozen fear._  
_All your hands on me._  
_I can't scream._  
_I can't scream._

_I can't escape the twisted way you think of me._  
_I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep._  
_I don't sleep._

_You belong to me,_  
_My snow white queen._  
_There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over._  
_Soon I know you'll see,_  
_You're just like me._  
_Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you_

_I can't save your life,_  
_Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting._  
_I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides._

_You belong to me,_  
_My snow white queen._  
_There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over._  
_Soon I know you'll see,_  
_You're just like me._  
_Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you._

* * *

A white hare raced through a forest near Burgess. It was a full moon tonight, however Manny could not help the hare for there were dark storm clouds blocking his way and you could not see the beautiful glow of the man in the moons moon beams out tonight.

Thunder cracked and the arctic hare jumped ever so slightly at the sound. She had to cross the border. Had to get to the lake and reapply the spells that had faded to herself. If she was caught by those chasing her then it would be all over. She had to keep going.

Rain and snow began to poor down in an awful slush that made the ground slick and harder for her to run. It got her fur all wet turning its pure white color into a light gray color. The water in her fur was weighing her down and the ground was so slick she had to slow to keep from falling, though that didn't help her much, she still fell anyway causing mud to become caked into her fur. She stood and began running again as soon as she heard the dogs barking and men shouting behind her.

She was so close to the lake now, if she could just cross the border then the hunters couldn't touch her. She smiled slightly to herself when suddenly a bear trap closed around her foot and she fell. She tried to remove the trap but it was rusted and wouldn't move. She could only lay there silently and hope the hunters didn't find her. Because if they did she was likely to die like all the others.

So she laid there and let herself fall into darkness. Letting the sounds of the fading barking of hunters' dogs and shouts of the men lull her to sleep…


	2. Chapter 1

**Welcome to chapter 1. Not sure what to say besides enjoy!**

* * *

**Nightmares and Dream's**

The white hare looked all around her. She was in a black room that seemed to have nothing in it. She turned around as she heard a click and saw a dark figure locking a door. When he turned around she saw it was the head Pooka hunter. He walked towards her and she stumbled backwards falling on the floor.

He reached down and pulled her up by her necklace. It was a silver chain with a crystal snowflake pendent on it.

She wanted so badly to hide from him, to turn back and run, but she couldn't move.

"Now I want you to tell me, is there any way around the contract? How do we get to the warren? How do we kill the Easter Bunny?" He asked her all the questions he had asked before. The questions that will always haunt her. Because those were the questions that he asked her when her village was burned down, and her family and all the other pookas were killed.

"There is no way and even if I knew a way I'd never tell you." She spoke trying to keep fear out of her voice. He pulled out a dagger made of… Black sand? And held it to her neck. He grinned.

"Well no matter, you belong to me. There's nowhere to run now, so let's just get this over with shall we?" he asked as the dagger began to move. She closed her eyes and tried to scream, but couldn't. She froze in fear as she felt hands all over her.

She opened her eyes to see Pitch pulling the hunter off her and telling him to wait.

"We could kill her just like we did all the other Pookas right in front of Bunnymund and that should be enough to send him over the edge and he could kill himself. Then all our problems will be solved." Pitch explained to the now grinning hunter.

"Wait? The hunters worked together with Pitch to…" She trailed off.

"Kill your kind? Well of course!" The head hunter laughed. Suddenly there was a light and all the pain and fear the arctic hare had just felt slipped away. She felt strong soft arms wrap around her in an embrace. She looked up and saw Bunnymund standing there smiling at her.

"B-Bunny?" she breathed. She had been close to Bunnymund before, but never like this. Then again he didn't really know anything about her besides the lies he's seen from the spells she placed on herself. She hated doing it, and it wasn't because she didn't like him she did it, it was because of the hunters she put the spells on to hide herself.

"I'm here love. And I'll always be here. I'll always protect you." He spook softly into her ears that hung over her shoulders like a human girls long hair would. Her long ears never stood up like bunny's did.

Bunnymund then pulled her closer and kissed her. She was startled at first, but it felt so right and she kissed him back. He brought his paw up and carefully stroked the side of her head. The kiss deepened and she loved it. They began to fall and landed on a bed she hadn't noticed before with him on top of her. They were still kissing and she smiled.

Then suddenly he was gone. She looked all around her and realized she had just woken up and was still caught in the bear trap unable to move.

It was just a dream.

And although she knew him, he didn't know about her. Not really anyway.

And she was falling in love with Bunnymund…


	3. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2. I am so happy that so many people like the story so far and are favorited and reviewing it. So to all of you who reviewed, favorited, and followed thank you. Also to answer a question a few people have asked me via PM, the guardians do not know Jack is a Pooka yet. They don't even know Jack's a girl.**

* * *

**The Injured Spirit And The Awesomely Hot Carrots**

"Where is that bloody Frostbite? He's missed the last two meetings and is now an hour late!" A very annoyed sounding Bunnymund shouted. Though if you knew him well enough like the other guardians did then you could hear a bit of worry hidden in his voice.

For the past year or so since Pitch's attack the guardians have been having monthly meetings to check up on one another and make sure there were no threats like Pitch coming around again. And Jack had been doing good with showing up, with the exception of almost always being late, to the meeting until about two months ago.

The guardians had assumed he had just forgotten that time and let it slide. Then the second month came and he didn't show up so they sent out the northern lights hoping that would get him to come.

But still he didn't show.

So now this is the third month he hasn't shown up and the guardians are all beginning to get increasingly worried.

"I don't know old friend. But chin up. I'm sure Jack is fine and will be showing up any minute. Remember the meetings he showed up before? He was always an hour or two late. If he is not here in next hour, we look for him." North told the rabbit.

Bunny was about to say something, but a faint tapping on the window stopped him. They all looked up to see Jack Frost floating outside smiling down at them.

"See Bunny, what do I tell you?" North chuckled as Sandy floated up and opened the window for Jack.

"Oh my moon Jack! What happened!?" Tooth asked once Jack was fully in the room and they could all see him better.

He was thinner than before, as if he hadn't eaten in the two or so months he'd been gone. The clothes were torn and caked with dry mud in some spots and he had dark rings under his eyes. Not the mention the bandage around his foot that was clearly still bleeding.

"Well a couple months ago I was running around playing in a forest," Jack started purposely leaving out which forest, "and an old rusted bear trap closed around my foot. When I fell I dropped my staff and couldn't use it to free myself because it was too far away. I just managed to get free a few hours ago and realized I had missed meetings and there was one tonight. So after applying the sp- err I mean bandages and such to my foot I rushed over here." Jack finished awkwardly.

"Ah well you are here now. So let me get yeti to do better bandaging on foot and get you some food, ja?" North asked with a large smile. Jack smiled back and nodded as he sat down in a chair next to the large round table they used for meetings.

About an hour later Jack had been cleaned up, rebadged, and now a yeti was in asking what he wanted to eat.

"Anything but meat. Preferably carrots." He told the yeti who nodded and ran off.

"No meat?" North asked shocked. "But meat it good for you no? Come now, eat some!"

"No I'm vegetarian thanks." Jack replied.

"Ok but why carrots?" Tooth asked.

"Because carrots are awesome." Jack said simply. At this Bunny bursts out laughing.

"Finally someone who gets it!" He shouts. North, Tooth, and Sandy all roll their eyes at this, Bunny had been trying to convince everyone for years that carrots were the best food ever. Jack, the only one who didn't roll their eyes, just looked at Bunny with a smile that could almost be considered shy and a light blush on his cheeks. Though he quickly turned his gaze away when he realized he was staring because he didn't want anyone else to see and as why he was looking at Bunny that way.

Soon enough a yeti came in with several different carrot based dishes for Jack, some of which Bunny stole a carrot or two from as they were carried in, and Jack happily chowed down.

"So Jack, why were you running in forest anyway? It's summer so there's no way you go to bring snow." North asked now that he knew for sure Jack would be fine.

"Well I was running around there about two, or was it three months ago. So when I had gone there although it was mainly spring time there were still hints of winter in the world so I was just finishing my job there. Or trying to anyway." Jack said with a mouthful of sweet boiled carrots, though mouthful aside the way he said it almost sounded rehearsed. Like he was planning for that sort of question and answer.

And Bunny picked up on it.

Not only did he pick up on that, but he also noticed Jack, the winter spirit, the being that brought COLD to the world, was eating boiled carrots and many other HOT foods.

'Had it not been for the way he answered the question North asked, and he was just eating hot foods then I might just think he's sick. But there has to be something else going on besides that. What really happened while Frostbite was missing? What's he hiding from us?' Bunny thought…


	4. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter 3. I'm really glad so many people like my story so far. I'll try to update this story once a day every day unless something unexpected comes up to where I won't be near my computer. When I first started on fanfiction I did this with all my stories, but then school got harder and so I didn't have time to do that anymore. But now that it's summer I should be able to start doing it again with at least this story.**

* * *

**The Lost Hidden Village**

After a couple hours the meeting finally came to an end, but as always North wanted to be able to sit and talk with his friends for a while about none guardian related stuff, like that had been since they started having meetings. However when North got up to move everyone to the more comfortable living room type area, and see if Jack needed help walking with his injured foot and all, he noticed that Jack wasn't there anymore.

"Where is Jack?" North asked turning to Tooth and Sandy.

"As soon as you said that the meeting was over he flew out the window. Bunny followed about thirty seconds after." Tooth said. Sandy on the other hand was making little gold pictures above his head asking when they would go in to the other room and if there would be snacks served in there. North laughed.

"Yes, yes Sandy. We go in other room now and yeti will bring snacks. I guess Jack and Bunny will just miss out on all the fun we have no?" North said as he, Tooth, and Sandy made their way into the living area.

* * *

_*****About A Mile From Jack's Lake, In A Tunnel Underground*****_

Bunny was following Jack. He knew there was something off with the kid and although he wouldn't admit it, he was worried about the kid. Though that might be because of Frost's injured foot.

Poking his head about ground for a minute to check for Jack's sent, Bunny realized he had made it to the lake and he could see Frost standing by some rather large rocks.

Quickly Bunny hid while Jack moved some of the rocks aside reviling a rather large hole that seemed to lead to a tunnel. Jack then slipped into the hole and moved a rock back in front of it, probably so that no one unwanted would find it and follow him.

After waiting a minute to make sure Jack wasn't coming back up, Bunny advanced toward the rocks and slipped down the hole himself.

* * *

After about half an hour or so of walking/running through the tunnel the hole led to, Bunny finally made it to what appeared to be a village of some sort that he guessed was hidden right under the lake. Though after looking a bit closer Bunny had to bite back a gasp.

There were about ten to fifteen houses, but these were no ordinary human or even spirit made houses.

They were Pooka made.

Bunny recognized the style from years on his home planet so long ago. The outside being like a larger sturdier domed version of a nest, while the inside there were smaller actual nests meant for sleeping along with whatever belongings and food storage the Pooka that lived there had.

After another glance around from where he was standing, Bunny noticed there didn't seem to be any life here and most of the buildings seemed to be falling apart in some way. Not to mention the grave yard he spotted a few yards away seemed to be full except for one or two plots.

'Ghost town.' Bunny thought. 'Must have been a good twenty to thirty that lived here once, escaped Pitch on our home planet. From the looks of things they were attacked here. Probably all dead now.'

Bunny shook his head and tried to focus on the task at hand. Making sure Jack was ok.

* * *

As Bunny hopped through the village and noticed more and more ice he figured that since this was under Jacks Lake, Jack must have found it and buried the bodies and cleaned up best he could. Then he most likely started living here.

The more he looked around the more reasonable his theory became. As many areas where it was clear a Pooka had died had been cleaned up and turned into a form of icy shrine to whoever had once lain there.

It made Bunny smile to think Jack would go through so much trouble as to help these Pooka into the afterlife like this and taking the time to bury them.

Bunny only wished that those who died on his home planet had gotten the same or at least similar treatment, but in his rush to get out of the attack Bunny couldn't burry those at home. So there bodies were probably still scattered the way they were left when they died.

* * *

After about an hour of looking around Bunny finally found Jack at the crumbling old house nearest to the grave yard. Ducking out of sight he watched as Jack carefully removed a silver necklace he had hidden under his hoodie.

Once the necklace was removed and set on the small stump most pookas back in the day had used for tables, a bright light surrounded Jack and Bunny had to look away from fear of being blinded.

Once Bunny looked back he was sure his jaw hit the floor as he gasped…


	5. Chapter 4

**Welcome to chapter 4. As I said in my last chapter I will be trying to update this story at least once a day every day until it's finished. Each chapter should be posted by about 2 pm eastern slandered time or earlier. If it isn't then either something came up to where I couldn't be near my computer at the time or I got distracted by something else. In either of these cases then I will try to get it up by 4 pm at the latest. If I can't get it up by then chances are either that day there won't be a chapter, or I'm doing two chapters that day and it's taking me a bit longer to get them done and published. Also I would like to thank Warrior Nun for her suggestion on pookas. It was really helpful.**

* * *

**Secret Revealed**

It was imposable for Bunny to hide his shock.

Once the light had faded, there where Jack Frost, spirit of winter, guardian of fun, annoying teenage immortal boy had once stood, now stood a beautiful snow white Pooka doe.

She was about six inches shorter than Bunny not including ears and had stunning crystal blue eyes. Her fur was such a beautiful pure snow white that it was almost blinding. Her ears were a bit too large for her head and fell past her shoulders instead of standing up like Bunny's did, but that was alright because they suited her. She was also thin, not overly so like Jack Frost was, but a healthy thin that gave her looks many people would kill for.

Clearly though she had heard Bunny's gasp of surprise, or maybe she heard the thump of Bunny's jaw hitting the floor. Either way she looked over to where Bunny was standing with an expression of her own shock.

"B-Bunny! What are you doing here!" the white doe stampeded.

"Well I was following you- err I mean Jack Frost because of his- err you injured foot and uh… wow I'm confused. Care to explain?" Bunny finally asked awkwardly.

"Uh ya sure. Come on inside." the doe said motioning for Bunny to follower her into the crumbling house.

* * *

Once inside each rabbit took a seat across from each other at the small table in the center of the room.

"Ok well I guess I should start out with I am Jack Frost. Well sort of. My real name is Frost J. Rabbit, when I started as a winter bringer I just switched my name around a bit because it caught on faster and I was hoping that would get me believers faster." Frost began. Bunny nodded and motioned for her to continue her story. "Well I came to earth when I was about three years old with my aunt and about thirty others after Pitch's attack back home. We built this village hidden under the lake in hopes nobody would find us and we could be safe. Well we found out you were alive a few years later and sent out a couple of our warriors to find you and let you know where we were, but the humans spotted them. Now back then humans were very superstitious and thought we were demons or something like that. So the humans started this 'group' called Pooka hunters and attacked us. We were unprepared and that burned just about everything and killed almost everyone. Only a few of us, about five or six to be exact, made it out of that first attack alive. A few days later we came back to bury the dead. It was a mistake. About an hour or so after the dead were buried we were gathering a few of our belongings so we could make the trip to find you, but the hunters came back and attacked again. Only I survived that time but just barely. The hunters killed everyone but me and captured me so they could interrogate me. Apparently the children liked us pookas, probably because they knew your one yourself, and threatened to run away or something of the sort and so the hunters and other adults of the time had made a contract that said that the hunters cant cross the border into this area or into your warren to kill us and the absolutely cannot kill you no matter what. Well I escaped eventually and with the help of the man in the moon created that magic necklace you saw me take off that gave me the appearance of Jack Frost so that I could hide from the hunters easier. Problem is every so often I have to refresh the spell in it because it will where off and even the necklace can't hide me then. Actually when I got caught in that bear trap I was running from hunters, yes their still around, because the spell wore off."

Bunny sat there for a moment, letting this all sink in.

"Ok well why didn't you try to find me and tell me afterwards? You would have been safe with me from the sounds of it." Bunny asked.

"Well I was going to, but Manny said that I should wait because it would be too noticeable if I went to find you right away. I think that's why he made me a guardian when he did though. It might have been his way of saying it was alright to tell you finally. Huh you know it's been a year and I just figured that out." Frost laughed nervously.

"Ok well did Manny give you your powers to?" Bunny asked.

"No I've always had them. Manny just helped me control them a little by turning me into Jack Frost." Frost told him. Bunny stood up."Wait are you leaving already?" Frost asked almost disappointed.

"Nope. _We're_ leaving. We're going back to the warren. Now I can't leave a lady like you all by herself in a dangerous place like this now can I?" Bunny winked at her.

"Oh but I couldn't possibly bother you like that!"Frost said quickly. Bunny laughed.

"Oh you wouldn't be a bother at all! Actually it gets kinda lonely back at the warren without anyone else there. Besides it would be kinda nice to have another Pooka around to talk to and all. Human's and spirits are nice and all but it's nice to talk with someone who understands you ya know." Bunny said.

"Oh well alright. Just let me grab my necklace." Frost said standing up and wincing a bit when she put pressure on her hurt foot.

"Please let me. Though in all honesty I think you look much better like this and don't really need those spells. You are really pretty ya know. And if ya stay with me, I'd protect ya from those hunters." Bunny whispered those last couple lines in her ear causing her to blush and shudder a bit. Bunny then winked grabbed the necklace and picked her up bridal style.

"Bunny wha-" Frost started.

"Don't want you hurting that pretty little foot anymore now do we?" Bunny asked with a smirk. Frost would have glared at him but was too happy that her crush was actually holding her and talking to her like this!

"Uh well I um." Frost couldn't get any words out and Bunny chuckled.

"Come on then, let's go home. We can talk about this more there." Bunny said opening a hold. And with that he jumped in holding Frost and her necklace in his arms…


	6. Chapter 5

**Welcome to chapter 5. Yay! A double update!**

* * *

**Confessions**

It had been two days since Bunny brought Frost to the warren. He helped her build a new nest for herself and her foot healed completely, as Pookas are extremely fast healers. And those two days both Pookas have been happier then they had been since Pitch's attack on their home planet. They were almost inseparable except for at night when they had to go to sleep, and every night Bunny silently thanked Manny for saving her and bringing them together.

* * *

It was about an hour till noon and Bunny was looking for Frost, who had wandered off earlier, to see what she wanted for lunch. Eventually he found her sitting by one of the dye pools watching the egglets make their rounds. He smiled, she looked almost peaceful and he was reluctant to disturb her. In fact he probably would have left her alone, but her overly delicate ears picked up on him walking up behind her and she turned to look at him with a small smile.

"Hey." She said as she slowly stood up.

"Hey, I was just comin' to see what ya wanted for lunch." Bunny said with his own smile.

"Uh well just about anything sounds good really, well anything but meat of course." Frost said taking a step toward him, but she tripped and almost fell into the pool of pink dye behind her. Closing her eyes she let out a yelp as she fell backwards, only to open them again to see Bunny had caught her.

"Careful Snowflake. Don't wanna ruin that white fur of yours with that there dye do ya?" Bunny laugh and helped her sit back down.

"Oh uh n-no I guess I don't. Thanks for catching me." Frost stuttered. Had she been in her more human form her face would be ten shades of red by now. Bunny smirked and sat down next to her.

"No problem." He said and looked at her. He frond when he saw she looked a bit upset. "Hey are you alright? Did you hurt your foot again when you tripped?" Bunny asked.

"No, it's just…" Frost sighed, "Never mind it's stupid." She said looking away only to have Bunny gently grab her chin and force her to look him in the eye.

"Tell me what's wrong. I promise I won't judge ya no matter what. I don't like seeing you upset like this." Bunny said softly receiving another sigh from the doe next to him.

"Well it's just, I've been thinking. I know that you accepted me right away when you saw me like this, but that was probably because I'm another Pooka. But what about the other guardians? What will they think when they find out?" Frost asked, her voice quivering as if she might cry.

"Hey now, is that all? Don't be worried about them, they'll accept you just as quickly. And if they don't then they'll have to deal with me." Frost giggled a little at this part and Bunny kept going, "What you did was necessary for you to survive, not to mention Manny told you to do it. And don't you ever think that I accepted you just because you are another Pooka, I accepted you because your you." Bunny said. Frost looked confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Bunny closed his eyes for a moment and took a breath before starting again.

"When you were still Jack Frost I had felt some kind of pull toward you. I knew I was in love with ya but kept denying it because then ya were a human winter spirit and well a guy. Honestly I was starting to lose it and wasn't sure how much longer I could deny that I felt something for ya. Well I guess that finding out ya were a Pooka, a doe no less, was what had finally sent me over the edge. What finally made me realize I had to stop doubting my feelings. Ya see it wouldn't matter what form you were in. I love you because your you. I can deny it all I want but the feelings still remain the same. And once I figured that out I wanted to do everything in my power to protect ya and make ya happy. Because I don't think I can bare losing ya." Bunny finally finished looking her in the eye, hoping she felt the same.

Almost immediately she flung herself at him.

"I-I'm so so happy to hear you say that because, well I love you to. I always have even before we first met. When I first heard your name I knew." Frost started rambling and would have continued had Bunny not silenced her with a kiss.

* * *

When they finally pulled her apart they were both breathless.

"Ya have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Bunny said grinning.

"Oh I think I do." Frost said and kissed Bunny again. "Ya know," Frost said in between kisses, "I think I know what I want for lunch."

"Oh really? And what would that be?" Bunny asked.

"You…"


	7. Chapter 6

**Welcome to chapter 6. Ok so just to let you know for those of you that asked, nothing major happened between Bunny and Frost. Yes they have been sleeping in the same nest every so often, but no they have not mated yet.**

* * *

**The Best Prank Ever**

It had been a month since Bunny and Frost had admitted their love to each other and now they wanted to make it official with a marking ceremony, which is the Pooka equivalent to a human or spirits wedding. And after that they would officially become mates.

Lucky for them the guardian meeting was soon, and although Frost was a little nervous, she was ready to show the others the real her and announce her plans with Bunny to become mates. Though after talking it over with Bunny, they decided to let 'Jack Frost' have one last prank before Frost J. Rabbit completely took over.

"Hey Frost! Are you ready yet?" Bunny called.

"Yep!" Frost called back running up with her necklace and staff in hand. Bunny chuckled as he took the necklace and helped her put it on.

"I can't wait to see the looks on the others faces. Especially North's!" Bunny laughed as Frost transformed into Jack Frost, the teenage immortal human winter spirit.

"Really? I'm more interested in Tooth's and her fairies reactions. Oh and let's not forget Sandy!" 'Jack' said grinning.

"Oh yeah! I can't wait to see the little fairies reaction when they find out there crush is not only a girl, and a Pooka, but is also taken!" Bunny smirked as he opened a hole to the North Pole.

* * *

As soon as 'Jack' and Bunny got to the Pole, they let North know they had a couple big announcements to make for when everyone else got there. North told them to be read to go first then.

It didn't take long for Tooth and Sandy to arrive. Once everyone was there 'Jack' sent a smirk toward Bunny who sent one of his own back. Both stood up at the front of the table.

"Ok everyone, Bunny and I have a couple really big announcements!" 'Jack' said trying to make 'him'self look as excited as possible. Bunny stood behind 'him' and put a paw on 'his' shoulder.

"Frosty here, and I have been together for about a month now and have decided we want to have a marking ceremony which, just so you know, is the Pooka equivalent to a human wedding. Everyone's jaws dropped, as did a few fairies who hit the floor with thuds. Bunny and 'Jack' were both grinning at everyone's reactions. North was about to speak up, most likely to ask how this happened, but 'Jack' started talking again.

"And the second announce meant is there is a new winter bringer around. A girl named Frost J. Rabbit. Well actually she's not exactly new, but she's been in hiding for the past three hundred years or so and is just now starting to come out of it."

By this point it was near imposable for 'Jack' and Bunny to hide their laughter at the looks of confusion and shock the others were giving them.

"And," Bunny continued for 'Jack', "she's here today."

"Really? Then… where is she?" Tooth asked and fluttered around a bit, momentarily forgetting about 'Jack' and Bunny's engagement plans.

"Right here." 'Jack said as Bunny removed the necklace and 'Jack' transformed into Frost. At this Sandy fainted along with about five more fairies, Tooth had to sit back down before she herself fainted, and North looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Jack?" Tooth said almost breathlessly. Frost and Bunny by now were cracking up.

* * *

When everyone had calmed down/waken up, Bunny and Frost explained about the Pooka hunter and how Manny helped Frost hide with a charmed necklace. They explained how Bunny found out, the village under the lake, and the contract the hunters have that won't let them get into the Warren or village or kill Bunny.

"Well we are all happy for both of you, well not about the hunters trying to kill you, but that you have found each other and want to have this uh marking ceremony. I'm sure all of us here will be glad to help. We will also look into trying to stop these Pooka hunters to keep you safe. Frost, I think it would be best if you stay at the warren until this hunter thing is done since you are one they can kill. Or you can also visit Pole as it is safe here to with yetis guarding it and all." North said. Frost nodded in agreement. There were two other winter bringers, as each season has a total of three bringers, so she shouldn't have to worry about winter not coming this year or anything.

"Oh and she can come to the Tooth palace anytime. We can have a girl's day or something sometime!" Tooth squealed. Frost smiled.

"Ya that sounds great." Frost said.

"So when is ceremony?" North asked.

"Well they take some planning, but were hoping to have it during the transition between winter and spring." Bunny said.

"So that's about seven months from now right?" Tooth asked counting on her fingers.

"Yep. Actually I'm going to a meeting with the other season bringers tomorrow night and announcing this to them, since I won't be able to help all that much with winter this year and because they'll be invited to the ceremony like the rest of you." Frost said.

"Really? Who else is invited?" North asked.

"You guys, the season bringers, and Cupid." Frost listed off with Bunny shuddering at the mention of Cupid.

"Yeah oh and North would you be, as humans and spirits call it, my best man?" Bunny asked. North laughed

"Of course! It would be big honor!" North said. "I will also help plan bachelor party!"

"Tooth would you be my maid of honor?" Frost asked. The fairy almost instantly shouted yes and flung herself as Frost, gripping her in a hug.

"Great, well sorry to walk out like this, but we have lots of planning to do. We'll send you more details on the ceremony later." Bunny said as he started leading Frost away from the group.

"Alright. Oh! And Frost I'll help plan a bachelorette party for you and maybe here soon we can do a girls night or something like I said before!" Tooth shouted after them. Frost laughed.

"Alright! Thanks Tooth!" She called back before Bunny picked her up and jumped into the hole he just made…


	8. Chapter 7

**Welcome to chapter 7. Ya know I kind of agree with Bunny and Frost. Carrots are awesome! I just had some for lunch. Oh and if you guys have any ideas you want to see in here before the ceremony since there is still a while before it happens, then PM me and let me know and I'll try to put it in.**

* * *

**Girls Talk And Guys Worry**

_**Time Until Marking Ceremony: 6 months 1 week 2 days**_

As Tooth had said at the last meeting, Frost and her eventually did decide to have a girl's day. And while Frost was with Tooth, Bunny would go have a 'guy's day' with North and Sandy.

So now Frost and Tooth were having lunch in one of the many guardians at the Tooth Palace. They were having small vegetarian sandwiches, tea, and fruit.

"So how have you are Bunny been doing?" Tooth asked nibbling on a sandwich. "Have you been able to do a lot of work on the ceremony?"

"Oh yes. We've decided to do it in the Warren. We already have a place picked out there that we just need to fix up a little now." Frost said before sipping her tea, which was quickly refilled by one of the baby teeth. Frost sighed as she sat her cup back down.

"What is it Frost?" Tooth asked concerned.

"Well I've been thinking and there's something I want to ask Bunny and talk with him about, but I'm worried about how he'll react. I just don't know how to ask I guess. Though maybe it's a little early to be thinking of these kinds of things." Frost started to ramble, but stopped herself by popping a piece of fruit into her mouth. Tooth put a reassuring hand over her friends paw.

"Well, tell me about it. Maybe I can help. Is it about the hunters? Because if it is then remember we have North and his yetis working on it along with just about everyone else. Even some non-guardian spirits and legends are helping." Tooth said. Frost chuckled lightly.

"No that's not it. Not really any way. It's just…" Frost paused and took a breath. "We'll after Bunny and I have gone through the ceremony and officially become mates, I want to have kits. But I'm worried about how he'll react if I ask him about this. I mean we're both guardians, and if something were to happen while I was pregnant I wouldn't be able to help. And really I wouldn't be able to help until the kits could at least hide themselves and be alright an their own for a bit because I would have to take care of them. And if the Pooka hunters aren't taken care of then it wouldn't be safe for kits to be around. I just don't know. I really want kits once Bunny and I become mates, but I don't know if he does…" Frost trailed off. Tooth smiled.

"Well if that's all, Frost let me tell you something. If a threat did come around while you were pregnant, we could handle ourselves. We've done so before many times and besides its unlikely something like that would happen since it'll be a while before Pitch comes back and there really aren't any other major threats out there besides him. As for the hunters, as I said before, we're working on it. And if we can't stop them the that contract they have makes it to where they can't enter the warren so the kits would be safe there, and I doubt the hunters would think to come here or the Pole, so the kits would be safe here or there as well. As for Bunny, I know for a fact that he does want kits. A few years ago, before you became a guardian, he, North, Sandy, and I were all hanging out together at our yearly get together. We only did yearly back then because we had thought it was impossible for Pitch to come back then. Anyway North played a prank on Bunny and spiked Bunny's carrot juice. Once Bunny was drunk he start to ramble on and on about how he really really wanted a kit of his own. He kept talking about how he wanted to have someone to pass on his knowledge to about eggs, and plants, and just about everything else. Now you might be right, and it might be a little early to be bringing things like this up. But just know that he loves you, I know he dose because of the way he looks at you and talks about you. And he would probably be the happiest rabbit in the universe if he had kits with you. So don't worry about it alright?" Tooth said. Frost smiled and nodded.

"Alright thanks Tooth." Frost said and nibbled a sandwich. "So, what's Bunny like drunk anyway?"

Tooth laughed.

* * *

_*****At The Pole With The Guys*****_

"So Bunny, how have you and Frost been doing? You haven't gotten to excided and done her early have you?" North, who was on his fifth shot of whisky, asked with a grin. Sandy, who was one his second shot, silently was cracking up as Bunny, who was the only one completely sober, flattened his ears back in embarrassment.

"No! I wouldn't even think of doing something like that… well at least not unless she wanted to and said so herself. But she won't because we're waiting until after the ceremony to make it special." Bunny said quickly. North was cracking up now.

"Oh, come on now Bunny. No need to be so uptight about everything! Loosen up a little and have a couple shots." North said sliding Bunny a shot glass with some whisky in it. Bunny pushed it back slightly.

"No thanks. After that last time ya got me drunk I'm not drinking ever again." Bunny said. He sighed at seeing his friend's disappointed face. "Sorry, I guess it's more than that really. I guess I'm trying to stay sober for Frost in case she needs me. I'm just really worried about her. I know we're all working on trying to stop these hunters, but what if we can't? I know she's safe at the Warren, Tooth Palace, and here, but eventually she'll probably get sick of being so cooped up. She'll want to spread her winter magic and bring snow days to kids like Jamie again. I just want to protect her, keep her safe you know?"

"Ah Bunny. Don't worry, you are doing great job of protecting her. And we will stop these hunters, if not then, although it might not be the most preferred solution, then you still have necklace Manny gave her no? She can use that to get out if she really needs to." North said. Bunny nodded slowly.

"Yeah I guess your right mate…" he said. North laughed.

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right!" North laughed as Sandy, who had taken the whole bottle of whisky by this point and drunken half of it before passing out in a silent giggling fit on the floor. North grabbed the bottle back before the elves got it. "I swear, when it come's to drinking, Sandy's worse than elves with cookies!"

Bunny laughed.

"And there's another reason I don't drink. I do not want to end up like that." Bunny said pointing to the little drunk golden man on the floor.

"Yes, I so pose your right." North poured himself another shot. "So Bunny, how long did you say it would be until we have little kits running around?"

Bunny groaned and rolled his eyes…


	9. Chapter 8

**Welcome to chapter 8. Sorry this was a little late, but I had a guest over and couldn't type.**

* * *

**Asking**

_**Time Until Ceremony: 5 Months 2 Weeks 3 Days**_

It was a bright sunny day in the Warren as our favorite white hare was setting out a picnic lunch she had made earlier, special for her and her future mate.

He was currently off tending to some of the dye plants and had no clue about the lunch she had made. She had wanted to surprise him with it and so she kept it secret.

She had made sweet boiled carrots, fruit salad, carrot juice, and for desert carrot cake. These for whatever reason were delicacies for pookas, aside from the carrot juice anyway.

* * *

Once the picnic table was set she called Bunny, saying lunch was ready.

"Wow Frosty! You made all of this?" Bunny said in awe as he looked at his future mates cooking.

"That's right, just for the two of us." Frost said sitting down across from Bunny.

Each Pooka served themselves and began eating while talking about little things, like Frost helping with Easter in the future, some things for the ceremony that was actually was almost completely planed out. Had it not been for the when they wanted to have it factor they would be able to do it in about a week.

"So, what's the reason you really did this?" Bunny asked gesturing to the food. Frost smirked.

"What? Am I'm not allowed to do something nice for my soon to be mate every once in a while?" she asked. Bunny chuckled.

"No, you're aloud to. But I know you have a reason, I could see it in your eyes." Bunny said. Frost laughed.

"Yeah, well I guess you're right. Actually I have to reasons. One is I can see how worried you are about me with those hunters still on the loose, so I wanted to try to take your mind off it for a bit." Frost said. Bunny smiled.

"And the other reason?" He asked. Frost sighed.

"Well there's something I wanted to ask you about. It's still probably a little early to be talking about these things, but I really wanted to hear your thoughts on this…" Frost looked down at her paws in her lap.

"What is it?" Bunny asked.

"Well, it's just. After the ceremony and we officially become mates, I…" Frost paused for a breath. "I want to have kits and I was wondering if you did to. So, so do you want to have kits once we officially become mates?" Frost asked looking into Bunny's warm loving eyes. He smiled ear to ear as he took her paws in his.

"Of course I do! I would love to have kits with ya. In truth I've always wanted to have kits of my own, just like I've always wanted a mate. Ya know, I never thought that in a million years I would ever find a mate, especially not one as pretty, and smart, and funny as ya. So now that I have ya all I want to do is make ya happy and if kits will make ya happy then we'll have a litter, or two, or three, or how ever many ya want. And ya know we have all the time in the world to since we'll never grow older and we'll live forever, so chances are if ya wanted to have several litters we'd be able to." Bunny laughed. "Though if we do have more than one litter, then it's good our fur colors are naturally grey and white, otherwise we'd be constantly be changing fur color over the kits."

Frost laughed.

"That's great, I fell better now I know for sure you want kits to. But I think that one litter will do to start with." Frost giggled. Bunny smiled.

"Well that's good to hear." He said as he took a bite of the carrot cake she got out. "Ya know, if this is your cooking, you should make lunch more often."

Frost rolled her eyes…


	10. Chapter 9

**Welcome to chapter 9. I would like to thank The-Unknown-Artist for giving me this idea in their review. Sorry it's kinda short.**

* * *

**The Blizzard of '68**

_**Time Until Ceremony: 3 months 1 week 2 days**_

The guardians were at the North Pole and had just finished a meeting. It was their first one in a couple of months since Bunny and Frost had been out so long planning their Marking Ceremony. But now that there were only a few minor details left and a little over three months till the ceremony, the guardians were having monthly meetings again.

Now that they had finished though, they were all sitting in the living area chatting. Most of it had to do with the Ceremony or Frost since, even though she's been a guardian for a little over a year now, they barely know her. Aside from Bunny anyway since he's been getting to know here for a good while now.

* * *

Eventually though North asked a question that even Bunny hadn't thought to ask before.

"So Frost, I'm curious. Why did you make blizzard of '68?" He asked. Everyone looked at the hare that was biting her lip.

"Well you know that necklace that I used to hide myself with before? The charm on it would where off everyone in a while and when the charm started to wear off it started to rain, or snow, or both at the same time making a slush of sorts. Well the hunters eventually picked up on the fact that they might be able to find me in these conditions and had sent their dogs after me that year. The dogs were new to me, I guess they had just gotten them that year, but anyway when I saw the dogs a panicked and made it snow harder to try and get away. The thing is though, apparently snow won't stop hunters so I turned it into a blizzard when I saw they were still after me. They stopped coming and I reapplied the spells. Shortly after I had my necklace back on and was hidden as Jack Frost again Bunny showed up. You know the rest from there." Frost said then looked to Bunny with the cutest face she could muster. "I really am sorry about that Bunny."

Quickly Bunny was next to her and holding her in his arms. Sandy did a face palm.

'Either Bunny doesn't realize that she's doing the whole "I'm so sorry, look at how cute I am" act, with fake tears no less!, was used just so he would pay attention to her, or he's hoping he'll get luck early if he holds her and pays attention to her while she's like this…" Sandy thought to himself. 'Either way they need to get a room!'

"Oh Frosty, don't cry. It's alright, I'm not mad. In fact I'm the one who's sorry. I said some horrible things that day without even tryin' to get your side of the story! I wish I woulda known it was cause of those hunta's. If I did I woulda taught 'em a lesson!" Bunny said making Frost giggle a little. Just as quickly as Bunny had come to Frost's side, she leaned up and kissed him which he just a quickly returned earning an 'AWWWWWW!' from Tooth. North wasn't in the room at the moment as he had left seconds ago to deal with some noisy elves and as for Sandy…

'Yep, they defiantly need to get a room. Especially if they go any further…' He thought as he made a ball of sand and thru it at them. 'Sorry guys, bit you did say you wanted to wait until after to make it special, I'm only trying to help.' Sandy thought with an evil smirk as he left…


	11. Chapter 10

**Welcome to chapter 10. This idea was given to me by a guest named Snowflake. Oh and yes Pitch Black should be in this story as long as everything goes as planned, however things could still change, I hope that answers your question Snowflake.**

* * *

**The Titanicly Bad Idea**

_**Time Until Ceremony: 2 Months 1 Day**_

It was a cooler day in the Warren as Bunny and Frost worked of eggs for this year's coming Easter, as they didn't want work to get in the way of their honeymoon so they started early. The reason for it being so cool was Frost was having a sort of magic build up since she didn't go spread winter this year. However it wasn't so cold that Bunny would complain, though he knew he would have to let her out of the Warren soon and spread a little winter before the buildup turned their home into a winter wonderland.

* * *

It was about lunchtime now so both Pookas stopped working to get some food and rest a bit.

"So Frost have ya ever had this magic build up before?" Bunny asked his soon to be mate. Frost bit her lip.

"Yeah. A couple times. The first time I was still new to my powers, but another winter bringer found me and helped me before it got out of hand. The other time however was on purpose, though it would up causing a major accident." Frost said. Bunny looked at her.

"What happened?" he asked. She sighed.

"Well for each season there are three bringers of that season. Either two males and a female or two females and a male to a seasonal group. Well the other winter bringers didn't know I was a girl at the time and found it odd that winter had three males, so those two idiots decided we would have a contest of sorts. They thought that girls' powers are weaker than guys so the one with the weakest powers would be considered the 'girl of the group'. So I didn't want to take any chances on losing since they weren't letting me out of it and let my magic build up. The contest started on April 10th 1912 and was so post to go to the 18th, but because of the accident ended early on the 15th. So we were in the North Atlantic Ocean hoping that nobody would be hurt by our contest. The contest was, we each got three days to make an iceberg…"

"I think I know where this is headed…" Bunny moaned.

"Well Old Man Winter went first making the second biggest berg. Then I went and let lose my build up making the biggest, Freezy Mc'cool never got his chance because some how my ice berg hit a ship causing it to sink. It was the Titanic…" Frost trailed off at the end. Tears welled up in her eyes. "So many people died because of me! If-if only I had protested more, told them not to do that stupid contest, or not have let my magic build up like that, then maybe those people would have lived!" Frost sobbed. Bunny moved to hold her.

"Frost calm down. It was a long time ago and ya know some good came out of that." Bunny whispered to her.

"Oh yeah? What?" Frost snapped.

"Well you proved that the ship wasn't unsinkable and probably prevented a war over technology that wasn't really there anyway." Bunny said. Frost nodded.

"Yeah, but people still died because of me." Frost said.

"Well yes, but ya saved lives in a way. How many people died on that ship? One, two thousand? If it hadn't sunk and a war broke out over it how many people would have had to die and suffer? Thousands? Millions? Frost ya might not have just stopped a war, but a world war." Bunny said softly. Frost sighed in defeat and nodded. "Ya know what? Let's stop working entirely today, and tomorrow I'm taking ya to Burgres to let lose some magic and see Jamie. And since I'll be with ya, ya don't need that necklace and Jamie can see the real ya!"

Frost perked up a bit.

"Really?" She asked. Bunny nodded.

"Really." He said.

If only he knew the mistake he was about to make…


	12. Chapter 11

**Welcome to chapter 11. A quick announcement for all of you! As most of you may have guessed already, Bunny and Frost will be having kits. Weather that's in this story or a possible sequel is undecided as of this moment, but I have put up a poll so you can vote on your favorite names. The number of kits and their genders are a secret as of now as well (Most of the names could work for a guy or a girl) so because I'm just nice, I have about sixty name choices and am letting you pick up to thirteen names. The names with the most votes will be used along with a single name that I chose from the names that either didn't get voted on or only got one vote.**

* * *

**Surprise! We Found You!**

_**Time Until Ceremony: 2 Months**_

It was a very snowy day in Burgres as Bunny and Frost played with Frost's seven or so believers and Frost let lose some of her magic buildup.

Upon arriving the Pooka couple explained Frost's condition to the kids, who took it extremely well. The girls though couldn't get enough of the fact that Frost and Bunny were together, and were probably the only ones who didn't look away shouting "Cooties!" or "Ewwww!" whenever the couple would stop and kiss when they thought no one was looking.

"Hey Frost!" Jamie said walking up to the white hare. "I have a question. If the man in the moon didn't give you your ice powers, how did you get them?" the boy asked. All the children ran up and sat near her as well hoping for a good story. The girls, Cupcake, Pippa, and Sophie, were probably all hoping it had something to do with her relationship with Bunny and had more lovey dovey stuff in it.

"Well you know how here on earth you have the north and south poles? And how arctic hares live there? Well on my home planet it was the same way except we were arctic Pookas. A few of the luckier ones were blessed with these powers at birth like myself. Though back on my home planet, if Pitch never attacked us, I probably would have never met Bunny because arctic Pookas tended to stay away from the warmer area, and Bunny was born in the warmer area and probably never really went to the arctic areas. The arctic pookas were very isolated and could almost be called hermits because of how cut off we were from everyone else." Frost said. Bunny hugged her from behind.

"So in a way Pitch brought us together. I still don't like the guy, but when you put it like that I hate him slightly less." Bunny said and kissed her neck receiving an "Awwwww!" From the girls and a "Ewwww!" from most the boys. The other boys were gigging at the 'I _hate_ him _slightly _less.' Part as they tried imagining Pitch and Bunny getting along better before Bunny punches the nightmare kings teeth all out.

* * *

So for the next hour or so after that everyone just played. They would have longer, but Bunny insisted they should be getting home and they would try to be back soon.

But as Bunny opened a hole a blood curdling scream sounded off. Bunny quickly turned to see Frost, _HIS _Frost, with an arrow through her foot.

"Well, Well, Well. What do we have here boys? The Easter Bunny and his little lover. Too bad we have to kill her, wish we could do the same for him so they could stay together forever like they had planned to, but those stupid Santoff Clausen brats and their spells won't let us. Too bad, so sad." Said a deep rough voice as a tall man with a black mullet and clean shaved face stepped into view. Bunny growled.

"Kids, go home. AND YA!" Bunny pointed to the man who was clearly Pooka hunter, "I HAVE I BONE TA PICK WITH YA! HOW DARE YA THREATEN MY MATE LIKE THAT! HOW DARE YOU THREATEN _ANY _POOKA LIKE THAT!" Bunny yelled as he removed the arrow from his loves foot and pointed it at the hunters, as more had stepped into view.

"Oh go suck and egg rabbit." A silk like voice said sending shivers down both Pookas spines and suddenly all the hunters were kneeling. A shadow appeared on the wall. "Unfortunately I can only come to you like this right now as I am still weak from our last battle, but no matter, my hunters will deal with you for now."

"_Pitch!" _Bunny growled picking up Frost, seeing there was no way they could take on ten hunter shaped nightmares along with a real human hunter right now. So right as the arrows were shot, Bunny slipped down a hole back to the Warren with Frost.

Bunny had to warn the others of Pitch. And soon…


	13. Chapter 12

**Welcome to chapter 12. I would also like to give a special thanks to ObsidianLove for giving My Snow White Queen its 100****th**** review!**

* * *

**Fear**

_**Time Until Ceremony: 1 Month 2 Weeks 3 Days**_

"Bunny I'm fine you can quit fussing over me." Frost said feeling like a broken record as that was about the tenth time she had said that in the past hour or so and about millionth time in the past week or so since she was shot. Hunter, thanks to Pitch, used special weapons that made it so Pookas couldn't heal as fast from wounds made by said weapon. So even after the week or two it had been since she was shot, she still had trouble walking and had a nasty mark on her left foot. So Bunny kept close to her after alerting the others of Pitch, and asked her if she needed anything and if she was okay every fifteen minutes on the dot. It was kind of cute at first and nice, but enough is enough and it was becoming annoying now.

"Are you sure? Yer not in pain or hungry? Cause if ya are then I can get ya somethin'" Bunny said quickly. Frost smiled.

"You know what? There is something you can do for me." Frost said hoping to shut him up and make both of them happy with her request. "Sit down here next to me and hold me, I'm cold and want you to warm me up." She said. Bunny smirked and did as he was asked. He sat next to her and pulled her close so she was almost stilling on his lap and wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled closer and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Better?" Bunny asked. Frost nodded.

"Much." She said snuggling even closer to him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 'He smells like spring time and something else. Something that's just pure one hundred percent Bunny. My Bunny.' Frost thought. She sighed. "Bunny, can I tell you something honestly?" Frost asked.

Bunny looked down at the doe in his arms.

"Of course Frosty, ya can tell me anything. Ya know that right?" Bunny said softly. Frost didn't move, but Bunny felt something wet on his shoulder now.

"I'm scared." She said in barely a whisper. Frost looked up at Bunny with tears in her eyes. "Bunny I'm afraid." She cried softly. Bunny look into those crystal blue eyes of hers he loved so much and sighed.

"In all honesty I am to." Bunny said. "I'm afraid of losing ya. But ya know what, yer safe here. I'm going to protect ya and we'll be happy together forever. Nothin's gonna hurt ya as long as I'm around. I promise." Bunny said pulling her closer to him and let her cry herself to sleep on his chest. When she had finally calmed down and was almost asleep she murmured something.

"What was that Snowflake?" Bunny asked softly.

"I love you." Frost whispered again right as she fell asleep. Bunny smiled and shifted her so she was laying down more comfortably with her head in his lap.

"I love ya to…"


	14. Chapter 13

**Welcome to chapter 13. I have a couple questions for all of you who read this story. Would you like to see Bunny and Frost have more than one litter? If so would you want the other litters to be in this story or a possible sequel? (There should be at least one litter in this story as long as things go the way I am currently planning it. However things could change later.)**

* * *

**Disappeared?**

_**Time Until Ceremony: 2 Weeks 1 Day**_

There was a lot of commotion in the Warren as it was cleaned up for the ceremony. Many spirits rushed about setting up different things that would be needed for the ceremony and helping the Pooka couple with the final touches.

"Which do you like better?" A small spirit with pink hair and pointed teeth asked as she held up different color swatches for the color choices of the table cloths, as the pattern had been selected earlier.

"Um I like the greenish silver." Frost said pointing to the third card. The spirit nodded as walked off to write something on a clipboard. Bunny snuck up behind Frost and put his paws over her eyes.

"Guess who?" Bunny said playfully.

"Um the big bad wolf?" Frost said just as playfully.

"Nope, better. The big bad Easter Bunny!" Bunny laughed and spun her around.

"Oh really? Did he bring me anything sweet then?" Frost asked.

"Yep. It's called a kiss." Bunny said and pressed his lips against hers. When they pulled apart Frost licked her lips.

"Well how nice of him. I'll have to say thanks next time I see him." Frost giggled.

"Actually he says thanks for the wonderful gift yer giving him." Bunny said.

"Oh? And what might that be?" Frost asked.

"Becoming his wonderful mate." Bunny said and kissed her again.

"I love you." Frost whispered.

"I love ya to and," Bunny smiled at her, "I think I might have some good news."

"Really?" Frost asked.

"Yep. The other guardians sent a message. Apparently the hunters have dropped off the radar completely. They think that since Pitch made them and his creations can't stand light, that they tried to hunt during the day and the sun destroyed them."

"Really? That's great! Though remember not all of them were made by Pitch. Some were human." Frost reminded Bunny.

"Yeah but they still got most their weapons and such from Pitch and there were only about three humans, so they're not really a threat. I could easily take them down if they tried anything." Bunny said.

"But they are still a threat, I mean I thought we were going to try for kits after the ceremony. If they tried anything then…" Bunny cut her off.

"Don't worry about it. We are going to try for kits, but it's safe in the Warren, Tooth Palace, and even North Pole. Remember the contract says they can't get in here and it's near impossible for humans to reach the Pole or Tooth Palace. Plus I'll be with you almost 24/7 since I only work one day a year and I got some of the spring spirits to help this year so I'll only be gone a couple hours this Easter." Bunny said. Frost sighed.

"I guess you're right, I just worry too much." She said and kissed him before going back to picking out colors and such for different things. Bunny let out a breath.

"I hope I am right though. It's strange how they just up in disappeared like that…"


	15. Chapter 14

**Welcome to chapter 14. Prepare for extreme fluffiness! (I also did some research on rabbits so the facts in here are real!)**

* * *

**Getting Ready**

_**Time Until Ceremony: Hours**_

The day everyone had been waiting for had finally arrived. All the seasonal spirits, guardians, Cupid, a few other friends had come to witness the Pooka's, Frost J. Rabbit and E. Aster Bunnymund, Marking Ceremony.

Everyone was gathered at the Warren, Cupid who was serving as the priest was at the altar while almost everyone else was filling out the rows of seats. The Pookas however were in their own separate rooms preparing with the Does maids and Bucks men.

* * *

"Oh Frost you look amazing!" Tooth squealed along with a couple other Does maids which included the female fall and spring spirits.

"Do you really think so?" Frost asked and looked at herself in the full length mirror again. Her pure white fur had been groomed and brushed down all nice and neat. She had a silver tiara with a glittery white vale and silver metal bands around her upper and lower legs and arms. Since she was a Pooka which is a form or rabbit she didn't wear a dress like humans but did wear a white shawl with silver trim. Her long oversized ears had silver glitter streaked in their fur, she also had sliver glitter in the fur of her paws, eyelids, and a couple areas of her forehead.

"Of course!" One of the fall spirits chimed in, her name was Autumn Breeze.

"Bunny won't be able to take his eyes off you." A spring spirit, May Flowers, said. Frost smiled and looked back at them. Her Does maids were wearing simple green dresses with silver snowflake and flower designs on them.

"How much longer until we go out?" Frost asked.

"About an hour." Tooth said. Frost looked back to the mirror.

"I still can't believe that this is happening. I'm really going to be mates with Bunny!" She said with a dreamy look in her eyes. The other female spring spirit, April Showers, giggled.

"So Frost can I ask you something about this Pookan mating and marking thing?" April asked.

"Sure." She said.

"So if you become the guys mate when you well mate with him what's the point of this ceremony?" April asked.

"Well the Ceremony is to let others see how much the Pooka couple cares for each other like a human wedding and the marking is so everyone knows the two are or are about to become mates. Most Pookas like Bunny and I have the ceremony first then mate later that night once everyone leaves." Frost tried to explain. The maids all just nodded.

"So I hear you two are going to try for kits as soon as you're marked. Is that true?" The other fall spirit, Fallen Leaves, asked. The tips of Frosts ear turned a light shade of pink.

"Yeah it's true." She said. All the girls squealed.

"So how long until there'll be little Pookas around?" May asked.

"Well that depends on when I get pregnant. If I do first try then about two months." Frost said.

"Wow, that soon?" Autumn asked shocked. Frost nodded.

"Yeah. Pookas are a sort of rabbit and most normal rabbit does are normally pregnant for only one month before giving birth, but since we're not normal it takes us a bit longer to produce a litter." Frost explained.

"Litter? As in more than one?" Fallen asked.

"Yeah, like I said we're a sort of rabbit so we have litters like rabbits would." Frost told them.

"So about how many are in a litter?" April asked.

"Depends on the doe and buck. The first litter is almost always smallest though. On average though it's normally somewhere between two and fifteen." Frost said after thinking a moment. All the maids' jaws dropped.

"That many?" everyone but Tooth who had been told this earlier asked.

"Yep." Frost said.

"Wow. So are you only doing one litter?" April asked.

"Well maybe. We might have another after the first is all grown up. We are immortal after all and it's not like the Pookan race is exactly overpopulated." Frost said. She smiled. "Actually we will probably have more than one later. See we have this plan to try and bring back our race. Once the first litter is grown we'll have them temporarily take over our roles as winter bringer and Easter bunny as we go back to our home planet and fix it up. Bury the dead, repair building, and make it to where pookas could live there happily again. Then we would teach a couple of the first kits how to lead and fight and as much Pookan culture as possible before sending them up to our home planet to get everything ready for the next few litters that Bunny and I will have here. Once the Pookan race is out of the danger zone and threat of extinction, we'll probably stop having kits."

"Wow, that's amazing." The spring spirits said in awe.

"Yeah, Bunny and I talked it over a while ago. There's a lot more detail to our plain than that, but that's the general idea. Bring back the pookas. But there are still a lot of things to be worked out so it'll probably be a couple hundred years or so before any of this happens." Frost said.

"We'll if you do, do that then you'd be mother of the century to put up with that many kits. And giving birth so many times." Tooth said.

"Yeah I bet I would. Though for now, we're only going to try for one. We'll decide if we want to go through with our plan later. Since we're immortal then we'd have plenty of time to decide and carry out a plan like that." Frost said.

"So will the young ones be immortal to?" May asked. Frost looked at her feet.

"We don't know. If not then they will still live a long time since pookas normally live about two hundred years or so and their parents are immortal so that would take on at least another hundred to two hundred years if they are mortal." Frost said. She really hoped they were immortal because she really didn't want to bury her own children.

"They will be immortal because both their parents are immortal." Tooth said. "Had only one of you been immortal then there would have been a chance of having mortal children. But you both are immortal so your children will be immortal. That's just the way things work. The only way they can die is the same way you or Bunny could, and that's only if someone were to kill you. Age or sickness won't be able to take them away."

Frost looked at Tooth, hope shining in her eyes.

"Really?" Frost asked. Tooth nodded and Frost had to restrain herself from leaping with joy.

* * *

_*****With The Guys*****_

Bunny paced around the room nervously. Sandy, North, the male summer spirits and male spring spirit watched him.

"I can't believe this is actually happening. Had someone come up and told me I would be mating with the doe of my dreams two years ago I would have thought they were nuts, but here I am now about to become mates with the most beautiful doe in the universe." Bunny ranted. North stopped him and fixed Bunny's tie for the umpteenth time. Bunny was wearing a tie, black formal wrist guards, and formal black leg wrappings. His fur had been groomed and brushed down to give it a nice, neat, clean look.

"Bunny, you must calm down. You are messing up tie and fur. You want to look nice for Frost no?" North asked. Bunny sighed.

"Yeah I'm just really nervous." Bunny admitted.

"Well how wouldn't be. That chick your about to mate with is a totally hottie. Well for a rabbit any way." A summer spirit, Sunny Days, said with a sly smirk. Had it been anyone but a summer who always talked like that Bunny probably would have knocked their lights out for calling his soon to be mate a 'hottie'.

Sandy started making images above his head.

"Sandy's right. We should head out now. Girl's will be out soon to." The only male spring spirit, Luke Warmer who everyone assumed was gay based on all the overly frilly things he liked despite being a spring spirit, said. Everyone nodded and began to walk out to the alter…

**The actual Ceremony will be in the next chapter. (Hides behind brick wall) don't kill me!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Welcome to chapter 15. Finally it's time for the ceremony! (Pooka marking Ceremonies are actually very short compared to human weddings.)**

* * *

**Love**

Bells rang and everything seemed to freeze in anticipation. Bunny stood at the altar waiting as Frost made her way up the isle escorted by Old Man Winter. Each second seemed to last a million years. But eventually she made it to the front.

Cupid began to speak, but it fell on deaf ears. The pookas were too lost in each other's eyes to hear anything until they got to the "I do's".

"Do you, E. Aster Bunnymund, take Frost J. Rabbit to be you Marked Mate? To love, and to hold. In sickness, and in health. For as long as you both shall live."

"I Do." Bunny said.

"Then place the mark upon her." Cupid said.

Bunny slowly leaned down and bit into Frosts neck, leaving a permeate mark to show she was his. After it was for sure a permeate mark that would last all eternity, and the blood stopped, Cupid turned to Frost.

"And do you, Frost J. Rabbit, take E. Aster Bunnymund to be your Marked Mate? To love, and to hold. In sickness, and in health. For as long as you both shall live."

"I Do." Frost said.

"Then Place the mark on him." Cupid said and Frost did to Bunny as he had to her just moments before. "You may kiss the Doe Mate."

Bunny slowly lifted Frosts vale and once the barrier was out of the way he held her close and kissed her. Everyone around them cheered, but they heard none of it. They were lost in the others lips.

* * *

Finally after what seemed like centuries they pulled apart. They then ran down the aisle and towards the table where the Ceremony cake was and everyone else was already gathering to watch.

They began to cut the cake and everyone laughed as Bunny, being the gentlepooka he was, shoved Frosts nose into the icing. She then, being the lady she was, grabbed a fist full of cake and shoved it in Bunny's face. Everyone, but North who was waiting for his slice, laughed.

* * *

Finally after much cake shoving, it was cut and served. Then there was the best man's speech and the maid of honor's speech.

North began to tap his glace of (Spiked) carrot juice.

"Everyone. We would like to begin speeches now." He said and everyone became quiet. "I have known Bunny for long time now. At first I thought him to be just some annoying unhelpful rabbit with an egg obsession. But he quickly proved me wrong and we defeat Pitch together and become guardians! Over years Bunny has proven to be great friend and guardian. Though Christmas is still better I shall respect Easter for now as it's his big day." North finished which got him the middle finger from Bunny for the Christmas comment and lots of laughs. Tooth's speech was much shorter do to an over dose of spiked juice so the Dance came almost immediately after North finished.

The song played was Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden.

I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy I'll be your hope, I'll be your love Be everything that you need I'll love you more with every breath Truly, madly, deeply do  
I will be strong, I will be faithful 'Cause I'm counting on A new beginning 'A reason for livin 'A deeper meanin', yea  
And I want to stand with you on a mountain I want to bathe with you in the sea I want to lay like this forever Until the sky falls down on me  
And when my stars are shinin' brightly in the velvet sky I'll make a wish to send it to Heaven Then make you want to cry The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty that we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of The highest powers in lonely hours(Lonely hours)The tears devour you  
And I want to stand with you on a mountain I want to bathe with you in the sea I want to lay like this forever Until the sky falls down on me Oh can't you see it baby? You don't have to close your eyes 'Cause it's stand in' right before you All that you need will surely come Uhh hu yea  
I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy I'll be your hope, I'll be your love Be everything that you need I'll love you more with every breath Truly, madly, deeply do(I love you)Huh huh  
I want to stand with you on a mountain I want to bathe with you in the sea I want to lay like this forever Until the sky falls down on me  
And I want to stand with you on a mountain I want to bathe with you in the sea Well I want to live like this forever Until the sky falls down on me  
Huh huh uhh Yea uhh huh La la la duh duh huh La la la duh duh huh

* * *

When the song ended everyone but the cleanup crew had left. Bunny looked into Frost's eyes.

"Frost. Ya ready to make it official? That we're mates?" Bunny asked huskily. Frost smirked.

"I've been ready for months now. Do you have to ask?"

Bunny smiled as he led her toward their special nest, made just for tonight.

"I guess not…"


	17. Chapter 16

**Welcome to chapter 16. So sorry for being late! I got a lot busier this weekend than I thought I would. Also I will not be doing a lemon. Sorry that is the one thing I am not good at writing, I can do decent limes, but not lemons. Also I need one more vote on my poll for the names of the kits! Please, if you haven't voted yet, please please please VOTE!**

* * *

**The Big News**

With the ceremony and honeymoon over, things slowly returned to normal. Well as normal as things get with the guardians. And now that Bunny and Frost were mates, there was also the fact they were 'going at it' almost every day and night trying to get kits.

Eventually the guardian meetings started up again and there was a lot of commotion when Bunny came in.

"So did you do it? Are there going to be kits any time soon?" Tooth asked as her mini fairies buzzed around.

"No not yet. We've been tryin' for about two months now, but still nothin' as far as I know." Bunny said with a frustrated sigh.

"Oh well, don't worry old friend. There is still more than enough time to try for kits. By the way, were is Frost?" North asked. Bunny took a seat and looked at the jolly old man.

"She's at the Warren. Said she needed to do somethin' and to go ahead. She'll be here soon." Bunny said calmly. Though it was clear that he was worried.

"So anyhow, how have you to love bunnies been doing?" North asked. Bunny smiled.

"Oh it's been wonderful. She's been helpin' me paint eggs for Easter, well before Easter anyway since it did end a week ago. She's an amazing cook and I didn't think it was possible but I think she got more beautiful…" Bunny trailed off. North grinned.

"Is that so?" North said. Tooth sighed knowing what North was thinking. North looked at Sandy who began making gold images of two bunnies 'playing' together. "Yes I think Sandy's right. Are you sure she's becoming more beautiful, or is it you just think that because of how much your 'going at it' with her?" North made sure to add air quotes around 'going at it' to emphasize his point. Bunny put his ears back in embarrassment.

"NORTH! We do not do that, that much." Bunny shouted. North and Sandy started cracking up and Tooth just placed a hand on Bunny's shoulder with a look in her eyes that said 'sorry about them.'

This was about when Frost walked in with a huge smile on her face.

"Frost! Finally we can get this meeting going! how have you been?" North asked.

"Great!" Frost said and looked at Bunny for a second. "Actually, can I borrow my mate for a second?" she asked. North nodded and motioned for Bunny to go to her.

* * *

"What is it Frosty?" Bunny asked as they walked out of the room. Frost took his paws in his.

"We finally did it. I just tested myself and we're having kits!" Frost said looking her mate in the eyes. Bunny was suddenly bouncing around smiling like a mad man.

"Really? Are you sure?" He asked thinking it was too good to be true. Frost nodded.

"Yep! We're having kits!" She squealed at the happy look on her mates face. Bunny put a paw on her belly.

"I wonder how many are in there?" Bunny said quietly. Frost smiled.

"I don't know, but we'll find out in about two months. We need to start preparing!" She said. Bunny nodded.

"Should we tell the others now? You should probably go home and rest to." Bunny said. Frost nodded.

"I'll stay as long as I can and if I start getting tired then I'll leave." Frost said. "As for the others I think they already know. They probably had their ears to the door the whole time." She said and suddenly they heard shuffling outside the door. Bunny laughed.

"Well we should still properly tell them." He said and started leading Frost back into the meeting room.

* * *

"Everyone we have big news!" Frost said upon entering.

"What is it?" Tooth squealed even though she probably already knew.

"We're having kits!" Frost said as Bunny wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Oh I'm so happy for you!" Tooth said as Sandy rapidly made sand pictures above his head.

"Yes, yes! In fact, let's skip meeting. We should celebrate!" North said heading toward the vodka.

"Oh no mate. There is no way she's drinking while pregnant. It could damage the kit!" Bunny said jumping in front of North, blocking his path. North chuckled.

"Oh come on Bunny! I couple sips won't hurt!" He laughed purposely causing an argument. Frost sighed and sat down.

"Sandy can you please do something I don't have the energy to deal with this right now." Frost asked the golden man. Sandy nodded with an evil grin plastered on his face…


	18. Chapter 17

**Welcome to chapter 17. Sorry, I know I'm a few days late but I promised a friend I would update some of my other stories. Also remember to vote for kit names on my poll if you haven't already.**

* * *

**Returning Nightmares**

_**Estimated Time Until Birth Of Kits: 1 Month 2 Weeks 3 Days**_

It had been nearly two weeks since Frost announced she was pregnant and Bunny was even more protective of her now than ever before, if that's even possible. He had also already built a nursery for the kits, with the help of a few yetis that he borrowed from North.

"Bunny, you have worked so hard lately. Why don't you take a break for a while? Take a nap or something." Frost said trying to shut her mate up from his ramblings of 'do ya need this or that?'.

"But what if ya need something and…" he begins.

"Then I'll wake you up. In fact if you go lay down I'll come with you. I'm a bit tired anyway." Frost cut Bunny off. He nodded and led her to their nest.

Once they had lain down Bunny put a paw over his mate's swollen belly. Being a Pooka, or as some of the children and teenagers had begun to call them, a giant rabbit, Frost was already showing as she would or should only be pregnant for about two months and was already about a quarter of the way through.

"So how many do ya think there are?" Bunny asked. Frost shrugged and yawned.

"Don't know. Too tired to think." She said. Bunny chuckled.

"Alright then. Can ya at least guess?" he asked.

"Probably about five or six." Frost said. Bunny nodded. "How many do _you _think there are?" Frost questioned.

"Well between this being your first time and what I saw back home before the whole Pitch thing, about seven or eight." Bunny said. Frost looked at him like he was crazy even though she knew how possible his prediction was.

"Are you kidding me? If it's that many I don't think I'll survive!" Frost put a paw to her forehead and tried sounding as dramatic as possible. Bunny laughed and pulled her closer, nuzzling her neck.

"I'm sure ya'll be just fine. And we'll be just fine raising 'em once their born, if that's what ya meant." Bunny said. Frost smiled and looked at her mate.

"I love you." She said before finally drifting off to sleep. Bunny smiled back at her.

"Love ya to." He said and fell asleep himself.

* * *

_*****Frost's Dream*****_

_She stood there in a field of snow and flowers. The perfect combination of winter and spring._

_Three kits with white and gray fur played in front of her and she ran after them laughing._

_They were happy and so was she._

_Because she knew they were her kits._

_But then suddenly they screamed and when she turned to see what had happened…_

_Everything was destroyed and the kits were dead._

_Tears rolled down her face as a black smoke filled the air._

_An evil laugh splintered the quiet air around her and sent shivers down her spine._

"_Pitch…" she breathed barely above a whisper._

_The shadows laughed again._

"_What do you want?"_

_Another scream._

"_Why did you kill them?"_

_Her aunt's body fell in front of her and a spray of warm blood coated her white fur as it made contact._

"_PITCH!" She screamed and fell to her knees._

_A hand made of shadows fell of her shoulder, but she didn't look up._

"_It hurt's doesn't it." A silky voice whispered in her ear._

_A tear fell._

"_I'll kill them you know, Bunny to."_

_It froze half way down._

"_And I'll make you watch."_

_It continued to fall though._

"_They'll suffer at my hands because of you."_

_It shattered on the ground beneath the smoke._

"_Then you'll die to."_

_Her head turned slightly, but her eyes were shut._

"_Your hunters can't come into the Warren, the contract forbids it." She reminded._

_A laugh._

"_It forbids human hunters from entering, not shadows, and certainly not me." The voice whispered._

_She bit her lip._

"_But you're not even strong enough to maintain a solid body." She reminded._

_Blood seeped into her mouth from the bite._

"_True, but it won't be long until I can." The shadow said._

_The blood tasted salty and bitter._

"_I'd say by the time there born I'll have a real body."_

_Her white fur became redder._

"_And my shadows should be strong enough to hunt a month or so afterwards."_

_There was no pain, why was there no pain?_

"_And we'll come in great numbers to get you, and him, and them."_

_No white left._

"_And we'll destroy the Warren to."_

_Only red._

"_We'll burn it all away."_

_And black._

"_No more Easter Bunny."_

_And two blue orbs, filled with fear._

"_And no more Jack Frost…"_

* * *

Frost woke up gasping for air. She sat up and looked over at the sleeping face of her mate.

Without thinking she began shaking him awake. She needed him NOW!

"Bunny! Bunny!" Frost cried in her panic. Bunny woke up and looked at her concerned.

"Frost? What is it?" He asked wiping away her tears.

"I had a nightmare! Pitch was in it and said he was coming back with his shadow hunters. They'll be here about two months after the kits are born! Said he'd kill them and you and make me watch before killing me to." Frost sobbed into Bunny's chest. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"Shhh Shhh. It'll be okay. I'll call the others and tell them. We'll figure this out." He whispered, even though he himself was scared out of his wits.

Frost soon fell back to sleep and Bunny sighed.

"It'll all be okay…"


	19. Chapter 18

**Welcome to chapter 18. So sorry about not updating in a while. I had family over that I don't see very often and forgot about this.**

* * *

**He Did That!**

_**Estimated Time Until Birth Of Kits; 1 Month 1 Week 3 Days**_

Bunny had taken her with him to the Pole where they had a guardian meeting the morning after the nightmare. They had talked for hours on how to deal with Pitch and protect Frost and the Kits. Though Frost had fallen asleep about an hour and a half in to the six hour meeting so she didn't really know what was going on besides the she and the kits, once their born, had to stay by Bunny's side until Pitch and the hunters were taken care of.

Though of course there was an exception to this. She could also be with Tooth, or North, or Sandy. So long as she wasn't alone and had someone to help protect her. They had even agreed that she could be with one of the season bringers or Cupid.

Of course though that meant telling them about her current condition. Not that Frost minded, though Bunny seemed like he was ready to pull his fur out by the time everyone was told. Especially after telling Cupid.

Frost still wondered why Bunny hated the young archer so much. She guessed it was because Cupid could be a little too happy and babble just a little too much when it came to love.

* * *

Frost was glad that they had made the arrangement that she could be with someone else besides Bunny, because as much as she loved her mate he could be a bit much at times. So today, about a week or so after the nightmare, she was going over to Tooth's to have a sort of girls day.

Frost was so glad to have Tooth as a friend because there were just some things Bunny wouldn't be able to understand due to the fact that, well, he was a guy and she needed another girl to talk to sometimes.

So now Frost and Tooth were sitting in one of the many gardens at the Tooth Palace munching on little sandwiches and fruits as they talked.

"So how have you and Bunny been doing?" Tooth asked. Frost swallowed the fruit in her mouth before replying.

"Really good. Though I know that with this whole hunter and Pitch thing and me being pregnant has him and well everyone for that matter worried, he can be a bit much at times."

Tooth nodded in understanding and sipped her tea.

"Well you have to give him some credit. I mean you are his mate and, aside from him, currently the last living Pooka. So of course he's going to be like that for a while." Tooth sipped her tea again. Frost sighed.

"Yeah, though it's still annoying. I hope he knows though that it'll be at least a couple hundred years before we even _think_ of having another litter."

Tooth laughed.

"Well then he had better do_ it _with you while you're like this now, cause he won't be able to touch you for a long while without chancing another litter if you're serious about no more litters after this for a while."

Frost nods.

"I am." She says. Tooth smirked.

"Speaking of which, what's he like in bed?"

Frost seams to blush at this, well if a Pooka could blush anyway.

"Well um. Really good. It hard to describe." She says.

"What do you mean?" Tooth presses. Frost motions for Tooth to come closer, which she did, and Frost whispered something in her ear which causes Tooth to jump back with a gasp while covering her mouth. "He did not!"

Frost's nods with a smirk.

"He did. And I have to say, I loved it!"

"Oh you naughty girl! Letting him do that to you!" Tooth says playfully. Frost laughed.

"Oh yeah and…" Frost leans in and whispers in Tooth's ear again. Tooth's eyes widen.

"No way!" Tooth says in a playful sort of disbelief. Frost smirks and nods.

"Yep." She says popping the 'p' on the end. "So Tooth, when can we expect you to get a guy?"

"Actually I'm going out with Hallos Eve. The spirit of Halloween." Tooth says sipping her tea again.

"Really? Since when?" Frost asks. Tooth thinks about it for a minute before replying.

"About six months now. We were at this party and we had a couple of drinks. And now," she shrugged. "We're together, but we are taking things slow."

Frost nodded and grabbed a carrot.

"That's nice. Just be careful, I hear he's a real cheat. He went out with a spring and a fall spirit at the same time and they found out and were heartbroken. That's why the two seasons hate each other so much now." Frost warned. Tooth nodded.

"Ok I will, but I think he's changed since then. He's really sweet." Tooth said with a smile.

"Right, so anyway how are things going with finding Pitch and the hunters...?"


	20. Chapter 19

**Welcome to chapter 19. I did a little research on the meanings on some of the names with more votes on the poll (if they were ones I either didn't already know or weren't names that had made up). So I decided to give you guys and gals a little taste of the names that will most likely be used. Of course though the poll is still open so you can still vote and these name choices could change, but the names mentioned in this chapter are some of the more popular ones currently.**

* * *

**Lucky Metals**

_**Estimated Time Until Birth Of Kits: 2 Weeks 3 Days**_

It was a warm day in the Warren. One that was cool enough to be somewhat pretty, but still hot enough to be slightly uncomfortable. A near perfect lazy day for two Pooka's.

However it was only a lazy day for one of the Pooka's as with Frost being so close to her due date she couldn't do much and had Bunny doing almost everything for her. Not that Bunny really minded though, he was happy she was finally asking for help instead of doing everything herself, it made him worry a little bit less.

"Bunny, could you get me come water please? And maybe some frozen carrots on sticks?" Frost asked her mate, looking at him with big eyes. He chuckled and stood.

"Yep, anything else Frosty?" Bunny asked. Frost thought for a second.

"Oh and peanut butter! The creamy kind, not that crunchy shit with actual nuts mixed in it." Frost said perking up a bit. Bunny just nodded. Ever since Frost had become pregnant her language had gotten considerably worse. Whether she realized this herself or not he had no clue. And he wasn't going to bring it up either and risk one of her more violent mood swings.

No thank you.

So Bunny just walked into the kitchen in their little home and got what was requested, and lots of it. If there was one thing Bunny had learned from the past few weeks of getting things like food for Frost, it was to get lots of it or risk sleeping outside the nest that night.

Once he was sure he had enough he walked back to his mate and sat it all on the table right next to her. As soon as it was all within arms' reach or closer to her however, Bunny had to back away as fast as possible as Frost dug in.

"Hey Bunny?" Frost said after devouring her fifth frozen carrot on a stick coated in a thick layer of _creamy _peanut butter in less than thirty seconds, and making Bunny wonder momentarily if they should consider entering her in one of those freaky eating contest shows you always see on TV.

"Yeah Frosty?" Bunny asked.

"I've been thinking of some kit names and wanted to see what you thought of them." Frost said picking up the jar of peanut butter, since she wasn't in the mood for any more carrots, and looked around for a spoon. But she didn't see one so she just stuck two fingers in and scooped some out for herself that way.

"Okay, what are they?" Bunny asked and tried not to cringe at the amount of peanut butter his mate had just shoved in her mouth for what she currently seemed to consider one _small _bite.

"Well at first I was thinking of words and phrases and things with meanings." Frost began as she empted the jar in less than a minute. Bunny silently prayed that would be enough for her for now or else he would most likely be sleeping outside tonight. "And then I took those things and started thinking of names." Frost took a sip of water, at least she drinks slower than she eats. "So I was thinking of words like lucky and though of the name Lucas since the diminutive for of Lucas is lucky."

Bunny nodded. "I like that name. For a boy, right?"

Frost nodded.

"Then I was thinking of stones I liked and thought Jade would be a pretty name for a girl." Frost said. Again Bunny nodded and smiled. "I also love the color and metal silver and think Silver is a really pretty name. We could call her Silv for short or a nickname or something." She paused. "I have a couple others, but even I'm still a little unsure about them right now."

"Alright, well those names sound great, now let's just hope we have at least two girls and at least one boy." Bunny said and Frost nodded.

"Oh and another thing Bunny." Frost said looking at her mate.

"Yeah?"

"You're sleeping outside tonight. Next time, bring in more peanut butter."

"Aww man…"


End file.
